Damian's Problem
by IanPeriwinkle
Summary: Damian has a little accident during a mission, and Dick decides that a lot of cuddling is in order. Just some Bat-Family fluff :)


**I love the Bat-Family… So I wrote this weird little thing – It's not great, mainly because I'm at work and very anxious about tomorrow… And probably also because I got my exam results back, and while I did well in ****_almost _****everything, my maths mark was abysmal. **

**Either way, I thought this would be… cute. Awkward, but cute. Poor Damian; He must be so embarrassed!**

Nightwing, Red Robin and Robin perched at the top of a building, overlooking Gotham. They had just dropped off some Mafia at the police station, and were about to head home. Dick had noted, however, that during the fight Damian had been unusually withdrawn.

While the three made their way back to the Batmobile, Dick pulled the youngest aside, and whispered to him:

"Is everything okay?"

Damian scowled up at the man. "I am fine," And pulled away, "Why would I not be?"

"I dunno, squirt," Dick sighed, "You've been awful quiet the last hour or so,"

Huffing, Robin turned and walked off. Noting an awkward waddle, Dick decided to confront the boy when they arrived home.

After arriving in the Batcave, Dick had no time to catch Damian as the boy ran up the stairs, skipping their re-count.

"What's up with demon-child?" Tim pondered aloud.

"I don't know," Dick climbed the stairs, and headed into the manor.

Strange noises were coming from the bathroom that had been claimed by Damian. There were a few grunts, and a heavy slap of soggy material against the tiles. Dick knocked, and asked:

"Dai, can I come in?"

"No!"

"Let me re-phrase that," Dick growled, "I'm coming in – Cover yourself."

With that, Dick kicked open the door, breaking the lock in the process.

He looked in the room, and felt a pang of guilt when he saw Damian trying to hide himself _and _the clothes he had just removed. If he hadn't seen what had happened, the smell would have given it away, anyway.

Damian – Horrible, cruel little devil, and biological son of Bruce Wayne – Had soiled himself.

"Dami," Dick asked, stepping towards the shaking child, "You didn't say anything. I can understand why, but…"

"'But' what, Grayson? Did you want to know so that you and Drake could tease me? So you could embarrass and harass me?"

"No, Dami," Damian's eyes had tears in them as he screamed at Dick, and the older man didn't quite know how to react, "I thought you would trust me enough to tell me, though. Is this the first time it's happened?"

"Of course not, Grayson – Believe it or not, I _was _an infant at one stage of my life."

Exasperatedly, Dick sighed, and touched Damian's shoulder. "I _meant_; Has this happened recently?"

The youngest Wayne looked down at the floor and mumbled something incoherent.

"Could you repeat that, kiddo?"

"I may –" The boy blushed furiously, still refusing to look Dick in the eye, "May have wet the bed once or twice."

"And you hid it?"

"Mm-Hmm…"

The boy had once again started shaking, his body racking with sobs.

"Oh, poor Dami," Dick whispered, pulling his young, stinking foster-brother to him.

After standing together for a while, Dick cleaned up Damian, and carried him to his bedroom, dressing him carefully in clean pyjamas.

"Next time something like that happens, you come and tell me straight away," Dick ordered Damian.

The young boy blushed furiously, and looked away.

"_Dami_," Though using his pet-name for his younger brother, Dick managed to sound threatening – At least, to the mind of the child.

"Okay," Damian relented.

The two cuddled for a minute, and Damian squirmed for the entire time, but when Dick made to leave, the boy wound his hands into his brother's shirt.

"Don't leave me alone," He begged quietly, tears gathering in his eyes.

Dick looked down at the boy, and couldn't help but feel terribly guilty for once thinking that the child was 'evil'. He sat back down next to Damian, and allowed him to cuddle in to his side.

"I won't go if you don't want me to, baby boy,"

Damian paid no attention to the nickname, and sighed at the warmth of Dick's body.

They spent the night like this.


End file.
